<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is Happening To Me? by rowang1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252243">What Is Happening To Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowang1996/pseuds/rowang1996'>rowang1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Armpit Kink, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Scent Kink, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowang1996/pseuds/rowang1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I have literally never written before in my life and the urge to write this overtook me over the weekend. It's hardly been edited and I am NOT a writer but maybe you'll like it. I may continue this because it was pretty fun to write.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have literally never written before in my life and the urge to write this overtook me over the weekend. It's hardly been edited and I am NOT a writer but maybe you'll like it. I may continue this because it was pretty fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patty and Chase had lived next door since Chase was around 6 and I was 18. Our parents were friends and at a barbecue that summer, after I had graduated high school, Patty had asked if I would be interested in making some money over the summer watching Chase while she was at work. Initially, I wasn’t sure if I’d really like spending all day around a kid but I had decided to not go to college so it’s not like I had anything to do, plus a couple hundred bucks a week and free lunch sounded like a good deal to me so I took her up on her offer – at least for a time, to make sure I didn’t hate it. But here we are, 6 years later and the kid is basically my best friend. And that’s not a negative, I love my other friends but honestly, Chase is just more fun to be around sometimes. And on top of that, my summertime babysitting job became a full time housekeeper/nanny job so I got more money and got to spend more time around my favorite little dude.</p>
<p>One day, while Chase was out at a friend’s house, I wanted to relieve a little stress so I finished what I was doing, locked the doors, and sat down on the couch with my phone. I sat there looking at a bunch of random porn on my phone, stroking my 5.5” dick, wanting to make it last. Apparently, I lost track of time because the next thing I knew there was somebody knocking at the door and calling my name. “Aiden! Can you let me in? I didn’t take my key with me!”</p>
<p>“Shit,” I checked the time, I had been jerking off for almost 90 minutes and Chase was home. I did my best to pull up my pants and rearrange myself so I looked like I… wasn’t just masturbating in his living room. “I’ll be right there, hold on!”</p>
<p>I made my way to the door and let him in. It was hot out, at least 90 degrees and he looked like he’d been running around all day, flushed and sweaty. “Jeez, you look like you just ran a mile. Do you need some water or something?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” he waved a half-drunk water bottle at me, “Olly’s mom gave me some. Do we have anything to eat though? All she gave us was some oranges and carrots. Apparently that’s what she thinks passes for lunch and I’m STARVING.”</p>
<p>“Sure, I can either make something or we can order something from a local place. What are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Uhhhhhhh,” he squinted and thought about it, apparently making a tough decision, “how about tacos? From that place down the street?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good dude. Sit down and relax, I’ll pull up their menu.”</p>
<p>I pulled up the menu on an iPad sitting at the table and scrolled through, looking for something that I wanted. “So what were you guys doing all day today? You look like you’ve been running around outside all day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah we kinda were. Just got bored of sitting inside playing video games so we went into the woods behind Olly’s house.”</p>
<p>“Do anything fun? Find any dead bodies out there?” I handed the iPad over to Chase to decide what he wanted to eat. “We had woods behind my dad’s house but we never found anything cool. Unless you count a tree stump that looked like a toilet as “cool”.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to think about that, you aren’t very cool though so it doesn’t look good for you.” He grinned at me and stuck out his tongue.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t have to get you food. I could just let you starve, nerd.” I ruffled his hair, it was still soaked. “Ew. Hurry up and decide what you want and then take a shower. It should be here by the time you get out and get changed.”</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>I called in our order and finished tidying up the house while Chase was showering. I had just sat down, enjoying the air conditioning on the hot day, when my phone rang. Thinking it was our food, I ran to pick it up but it was actually Patty.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hey Aiden how are you? Did Chase make it home alright?” It sounded like she was in the car, I could hear her GPS navigating.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, he just got home a little while ago, we just ordered some food. Are you on your way home early today? I can see if they can add something else to the order so you can have something when you get home.”</p>
<p>“Oh actually I’m not coming home right now, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. So, I really hate to do this but I was offered a promotion in the company that pays MUCH better and gets me in with the higher-ups buuuuut they want me to fly out to corporate in San Diego for training and I’d be leaving tonight. I said yes because, well, if I said no, I’m not sure they’d be okay with that. Would you be able to stay over for a long weekend and watch Chase? If not, that’s fine. I can always get his grandmother to watch him but Chase really does like you and you live right next door so if you want to go home for a while and –”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it Patty, I have no problem staying to watch him for a couple days. Besides, I didn’t have any plans anyway.”<br/>“Oh thank you so much Aiden, you’re a lifesaver. I’ll be sure to pay you extra for all the work you’re doing.”<br/>“It’s really no problem, I’m sure Chase will have fun having a weekend with just the guys, you know?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he will! Is he around, by the way?”<br/>“He’s actually in the shower right now. Him and Olly apparently went on an adventure in the woods today and he got all sweaty. I can have him call you when he gets out.”<br/>“Perfect, thank you again Aiden.”</p>
<p>My phone started buzzing, another call, this time it was the food.</p>
<p>“Oh Patty, the delivery driver is calling me I think they’re here with our food.”<br/>“Okay, don’t forget to have Chase call me later. And thank you again.”<br/>“Have a nice flight, good luck with the training!”</p>
<p>It actually wasn’t the driver but it was the restaurant letting us know that our food would be a little late so they were adding chips and guacamole to our order so I wasn’t too mad about it. I noticed the water had stopped running in the bathroom so I called out. “Chase? You done yet?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I just gotta get changed. Is the food here?”</p>
<p>“No but could you come here when you get a sec?”</p>
<p>I sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV, waiting for either the young boy to come down or the food to arrive, hard to tell what would be faster.</p>
<p>But in the end, it was the boy. He walked over and sat down next to me, “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“So, I just talked to your mom.”</p>
<p>I explained to him everything that Patty had told me and he seemed excited.</p>
<p>“Cool so we get 3 days without Mom?”<br/>“Okay bud, don’t sound too happy about it.”</p>
<p>He giggled, “I can try. Where’s the food by the way? It’s been a while.”<br/>“Oh yeah, they called too. I guess they’re super busy and they said it would be a little longer. But they’re also giving us free chips and guac, so it’s kind of a win for us if you ask me.”<br/>“Ah okay, cool. Love guac!”</p>
<p>“So you can either stay down here and watch TV with me or go play video games or whatever until it gets here, shouldn’t be too much longer. Oh but you should definitely call your mom, she wants to talk to you before she gets on her fight.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go do that and in the meantime, find something good on TV.”<br/>“Can do!”</p>
<p>He ran upstairs to his room to, hopefully, call his mother, and I did as I was asked and found something to watch on TV.</p>
<p>Chase came back down a little while later with his laptop and sat down on the couch, watching whatever was on the TV with me. Eventually the food came and we sat, eating on the couch and watching cartoons. He turned to me with a mouthful of taco and said, “Hey you know how this is like a sleepover?” I nodded. “This couch pulls out into a bed so we can actually pretend like it’s a sleepover.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? I don’t think I actually knew about that. Well sure, that sounds good. I haven’t had a sleepover in years.”</p>
<p>“Yeah it’ll be fun! We can watch TV all night and play video games and stuff.”<br/>I laughed, he was even more excited than I thought he would be. “It’s fun to not have moms around sometimes.”</p>
<p>He nodded and took another big bite.</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>That night we took the cushions off the couch and pulled out probably the largest pull-out sofa bed I’d ever seen. I grabbed some pillows from the various bedrooms and threw them at the boy on the bed but mid-throw, I realized something. “Hey I have to run home really quick, I don’t have any clothes to sleep in. Can you handle yourself for like 10 minutes so I can get some clothes and let my mom know what’s going on?”<br/>“Oh yeah sure, but I may have to eat the rest of your guac while you’re gone.”<br/>“I think that’s a fair trade. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>I ran over to my mom’s house and let her know what was going on and stopped by my room to grab some clothes and then it hit me. I was still really horny, I hadn’t ever gotten to finish earlier today. I palmed myself through my pants for a bit but stopped myself, I didn’t have enough time. I’d have to do it in the shower or something later. Frustrated, I walked back to Chase’s house changed into some thin pajama pants and a t-shirt with some clothes for tomorrow under my arm. When I came back to the living room, Chase had also changed, he was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. The t-shirt was for a band I had introduced him to. I pointed at the shirt, “Good taste.” He nodded, “Thanks for showing them to me. Now get over here and let’s watch this scary movie!”</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>After the movie, Chase got up and started to walk upstairs.</p>
<p>“Where ya goin’?” I asked from my seat.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back, I just wanna see if I can find another movie.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m gonna go take a shower then, take your time.”</p>
<p>I got up and headed to the shower. I was starting to get tired from all the work I’d done and food I’d just eaten so I decided I didn’t have enough energy to enjoy jerking off tonight so I’d just do it in the morning. I washed the sweat and grime of a long day off and spent about 10 minutes just letting the water wash over me, giving Chase some time to find whatever movie he was looking for. Once I’d gotten all clean and relaxed, I got out, put my clothes on and went back out to the living room. Chase was there and had a DVD box in front of him. He explained what the movie was about, some new horror movie I hadn’t seen yet so I told him to put it on and get it ready while I made more popcorn</p>
<p>After that movie, around 1am, I realized I’d forgotten something else. “Shit,” I got up out of bed and stretched.</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I just forgot I wanted to do laundry today and I never did. I’ll go do it now.”<br/>“Oh okay well I think I might go to bed anyway so try not to wake me up when you get back into bed.”<br/>“I’ll try, good night.”</p>
<p>“G’night.”</p>
<p>I walked over to the closet with the hamper where everyone put their clothes at the end of the day and brought it down to the basement where the washer and dryer are.</p>
<p>“What are the chances Chase actually put his clothes in here and not on the floor of his room?” I thought to myself. “I should go check.”</p>
<p>I walked back up the stairs, cursing whoever invented them, and past the living room again. Chase was already passed out. “He had a long day today,” I thought, “so he’ll sleep well tonight. Wish I could sleep like that.” After checking in on my young charge, I walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and opened the door to Chase’s room. On the floor, there was a pile of several day’s clothes that he hadn’t put in the hamper. “Yep, knew it.”</p>
<p>I gathered up all the clothes and headed back down to the basement. Standing in front of the washer and dryer, separating lights from darks on a table, something caught my attention. Well, not really a thing but a smell. It was coming from the pile of clothes in front of me. Specifically, it was from Chase’s clothes from today. They were still a little damp and the smell… it really caught me off guard but it smelled really good. I had washed Chase’s clothes hundreds of times before but today it felt like a switch had gone off.</p>
<p>I smelled the shirt from today.</p>
<p>“Whoa”</p>
<p>I grabbed his pants from today and smelled the crotch.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” I whispered the best I could but my voice was shaky and I was overcome with… lust? I could feel myself rapidly getting hard. “When did he start to smell like this?” I thought to myself. He stilled smelled like the same little boy I knew but a little… manlier? No that wasn’t quite right but my brain felt like it was full of cotton and I couldn’t be bothered to come up with a better word for the scent of a newly adolescent boy’s sweat. I grabbed some of his other clothes and smelled them, that same smell was there. Not as strong but definitely the same boy scent. My head was clouded and I was moving on autopilot, sniffing all of his shirts and pants, getting high on the smell of the little boy I had watched grow up.</p>
<p>“Wait,” I was humping the table with my face in the crotch of a 12 year old boy’s shorts, “what the fuck am I doing? What is wrong with me?” I dropped my hand from my face and caught my breath for a moment. “I’m not a pedo, what is happening to me?” I tried to rationalize everything to myself but I wasn’t able to think, not with that smell completely filling the room around me. And there was another smell that I hadn’t noticed before but I definitely knew. I looked around the pile of clothes and found the underwear he had been wearing today. Dark blue boxer briefs, the same ones I had seem him wearing dozens of times before. My cock had softened a bit by now but once again started to grow as I brought those small briefs to my nose.</p>
<p>I inhaled.</p>
<p>They smelled like cum.</p>
<p>I turned them inside out and looked at the front of them and there it was, a decently-sized wet spot, not just from a couple of drops not making it into the toilet. I brought it to my nose, my head filling with static again. “Definitely cum,” I looked at the spot again “but no white, I guess he isn’t all that grown up yet.” I set those to the side and searched for more of his underwear, looking to see if any of them had any signs that he had used them as a cumrag before but couldn’t find any. They just all smelled so good.</p>
<p>I was too far gone by now to stop myself. I fished my cock out of the fly in my pants but it wasn’t enough, I just threw them on the ground and started beating my cock, not caring about the noise of my balls slapping against my thighs or the sound of me breathing in the scent of my favorite boy’s, switching between the smell of his sweaty, cum-filled briefs and the armpits of his sweaty shirt.</p>
<p>I reached the edge and there was no going back. I pushed an older pair of briefs to my face and wrapped my cock with the sticky pair and the moment I felt his cum on my cock, I groaned and started adding my load to his. I got lightheaded and nearly fell over but I managed to stay standing, riding out a long, intense orgasm with nothing in my head except the smell of a pretty little boy.</p>
<p>After what felt like hours, I finally calmed down enough to function. I took the briefs from my face and tossed them onto the table, I peeled the little briefs from my softening cock, admiring just how big the load was. Without thinking, I grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my pants, still on the floor, and took a picture. I realized that had all happened in less than 10 minutes. Confused by time, and several other things, I grabbed the shirt I just had pressed to my face and used it to clean the rest of the cum from my cock and threw it into the washer along with the blue briefs and then the rest of the clothes. I started the washer and walked back upstairs.</p>
<p>As I got back into bed, my mind was racing, not the least from the fact that the boy whose scent had just driven me temporarily insane was sleeping right next to me. Chase turned in his sleep and I froze, I couldn’t look at him right now. But he wasn’t waking up, just turning over. He was now facing away from me. When I was sure that he wasn’t awake, I relaxed again. My mind was still racing but nothing coherent was coming from it. Eventually I fell asleep but I didn’t even realize it. Next thing I knew, my phone’s alarm was going off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much happens in this one but it's setup. Been having a hard time finding time to write but I wanted to give you something to look forward to</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second I woke up, my mind was swimming with thoughts and memories of the night before. What came over me? Why was I acting like that? “Guess I am a pedo,” I thought. I rolled over to see Chase still fast asleep next to me, I hadn’t noticed when I got into bed but he slept shirtless. He looked completely different. It was the exact same body, the same boy, but now my mind couldn’t help but see him as incredibly sexy. He was so small and cute with just a little bit of definition on his smooth chest. “At least for him.” His nipples looked so cute and perky. I wondered if he liked playing with them when he jerked off. I wondered if he even jerked off yet. I felt myself getting hard at all these thoughts and pulled myself out of the bed before I went crazy.<br/>I decided to take a shower to help calm myself down. I had just made it to the bathroom door when I realized I had never put the clothes in the dryer last night. I’d have to wash them again and then remember to actually dry them. I ran back down the stairs into the basement, put more detergent in the drum of the washer and started it up again. As I climbed back up, I heard a voice that almost sent me falling backwards down the stairs.<br/>“Hey.” It was a sleepy Chase. Up earlier than I had hoped.<br/>“Hey bud, how’d you sleep?”<br/>“Pretty good actually, I feel great. You?”<br/>“I slept okay. Apparently that bed is comfy enough that I fell asleep before I put the clothes in the dryer so I have to wash them again.”<br/>“Nice one,” he stared at something across the room. “Hey it’s not 3am is it?”<br/>I cocked my head, confused, “No, look out the window. It’s clearly not.”<br/>“Well that clock is broken then.” He pointed across the room to a clock sitting on a table. Sure enough, it did say it was 3.<br/>I walked over to the clock, turned it over, and pulled off the battery cover. It was not pretty. Apparently a battery had started leaking and messed up the wiring.<br/>“Ah, that’s… not good.” I showed Chase the battery compartment.<br/>“Oh wow. Well it’s not like we need clocks anyway, everyone has a phone.”<br/>“Well that may be true but your mom probably likes having a clock here. I’ll have to see what she wants to do because I don’t think this can be salvaged.”<br/>“Yeah, that’s true,” he hopped out of bed and grabbed the iPad on the coffee table. “Can we order Taco Bell breakfast?”<br/>“Is that really what you want?”<br/>“Yes! It’s so good!”<br/>I couldn’t argue with him so I let him order a bunch of food for us and went to toss out the old clock.<br/>As I walked away from Chase, I realized I had been tensing up the whole time and finally relaxed myself. “Alright well I guess he didn’t sense anything was wrong…” I threw the old clock into the trash. I yelled back into the living room, “I’m gonna call your mom and see what she wants to do about the clock, do you need anything from her?”<br/>“Nope but I ordered a bunch of food that should be here in half an hour so get ready for that. We’re gonna eat so good.”</p>
<p>I called Patty and told her about the ruined clock. She offered to pay me back if I could buy a few new clocks, one to replace the old one and a new digital one for Chase’s room. She specified that I should feel free to spend “a decent amount” on the clocks and that I should take Chase out to do something this weekend because she doesn’t want him sitting at home all day, all on her of course. I guess that new position comes with a REALLY good bonus. Not that I’m going to complain, it’s getting me my own bonus. After making sure there was nothing else she needed from me, I hung up the phone and made my way back to the living room to hang out with Chase for a while before the food got there and to figure out what we were going to do to get him out of the house like Patty asked.</p>
<p>“So I can go get the clocks by myself if I can trust you to be here alone while I’m out–”<br/>“You can, obviously,” he scoffed, “I’m 12, not two.”<br/>“Cool, so then we just have to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. What do you wanna do?”<br/>“Let’s just go for a walk for like an hour, I don’t really feel like doing anything anyway.”<br/>“Sounds good, we could both do with a little exercise.”</p>
<p>************************</p>
<p>After we’d eaten, I changed into some clean clothes and headed out to the electronics store at the mall take a look at some clocks. I haven’t bought a clock in years so I had no idea what I was looking for in a nice digital clock. While I was perusing the aisle, I came upon a sale display. It was a TV showing a live video of me looking at it. All that was on the table was the TV and a sleek, modern black alarm clock. I waved my hand in front of the clock and saw my hand wave across the screen. “Hidden camera alarm clock, huh?” My thoughts returned to this morning. Did he jerk off? I could find out. No, I couldn’t do that. I walked away from the display and picked up a couple of similarly sleek alarm clocks and made my way to the line to check out. The line was long, only one register open. “That would be crossing a line right?” I thought to myself. “But didn’t I already cross at least one line?” My body gave me the answer I needed and I started to get hard in the checkout line, I didn’t need much convincing. I walked back to the aisle and put the two regular clocks back and grabbed two of the hidden camera clocks and 3 SD cards and made my way to the self-checkout to avoid anyone seeing my purchase or the growing bulge in my jeans.</p>
<p>************************</p>
<p>I managed to calm myself down on the drive back to Chase’s house but as I got closer I started to get that flutter of nervous excitement in my stomach. This was such a big step but I really wanted it, I wanted Chase. As I pulled up to the house, barely past noon, I settled myself again and walked inside. Chase was still sitting where I left him, playing games on his iPad and eating leftover breakfast.<br/>“Have you even gotten up since I left?”<br/>“Yes! I had to pee once.”<br/>“This is why your mother had to ask me to take you outside. You’d just sit and eat all day if somebody didn’t make you move once in a while.”<br/>“You’re just jealous.”<br/>“You’re right actually. I already need a nap and I haven’t even been up more than a few hours. I think I’ll plug these clocks in and do that if it’s okay with you.”<br/>“That fine, we still have all day to do stuff.”<br/>“Cool, well I got you an alarm clock too so I’ll go plug this in,” I shook the bag holding the cameras, “then you can do whatever once I’m done.”<br/>Chase nodded at me and I went upstairs, stopping by the closet to grab a pair of scissors to open things up. I had to be quick to make sure he didn’t catch me putting the SD card in or leaving the box in view. I shut the door to Chase’s room behind me and started opening up packages and inserting SD cards into both clocks. With the prep work done, I placed his clock on his nightstand, facing his bed in the direction that I hoped would get me a good view but only time could tell. Satisfied with my placement of the clock, I walked back out into the living room.<br/>“Alright, you can head in. I’ll come get you in a couple hours when I’m awake.”<br/>He jumped off the bed and ran upstairs, “Later.”<br/>I plugged the second clock in and faced it toward the bed in the living room. I wasn’t really sure if I’d have any use for it but it couldn’t hurt to have, at least over this weekend. Once I was happy with that one, I took the bag full of boxes and packaging outside and put them directly in the cans. Then I laid down for a nap and shut my eyes. Hopefully, these clocks would prove useful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up a couple of hours later, hard as a rock. I had no memory of a dream but if I had to guess, it was something involving my young charge. My hand made its way down to the bulge in my pants and started pawing at my throbbing cock. I was 12 hours out from the most intense orgasm of my life and somehow I was already this horny. I pulled my hand away and tried to will away at least most of my erection, I definitely couldn’t be doing this right now. I sent a text to Chase, asking if he was ready to go out for that walk. After a few seconds, I received an affirmative reply and heard him rummaging around in his room before coming downstairs all ready to go. He was wearing a small back t-shirt and basketball shorts, the shirt didn’t show much skin but if was tight enough that I could still see all the soft curves of his young body. I also made note of the green underwear waistband peeking out about his shorts.<br/>“Ready to go?” I asked, grabbing my keys from the table.<br/>“Oh yeah, very excited to go melt outside.”<br/>I checked the weather on my phone, 93F. “Yeah, it’s hot but we’ll survive. Plus you just spent all day yesterday running around in this heat with Olly and you seemed to have fun.”<br/>Chase opened the door and stepped outside, letting the sun shine on him. “Yeah I guess. If I die, it’s your fault.”<br/>“I can accept that.” Chase walked outside and I followed him. We walked down the driveway and onto the street for a few minutes before I realized I should probably grab some bottles of water for us so we didn’t actually die. We turned around and walked back towards the house. “You can wait for me at the end of the driveway under this tree, I’ll be right back.” With that, Chase plopped down and sat, pulling out his phone to play some game or something. I walked back into the house and remembered the camera in his room. I ran upstairs into Chase’s room and swapped the SD cards. Once I was done with that, I grabbed a bag and put a few bottles of water in it. Before I walked back outside, I plugged the SD card into my phone so I could watch it as we walked. It had only been a few hours but when I was 12 and left alone for a few hours, I know what I would’ve done.</p>
<p>I met Chase down at the end of the driveway, now laying on his back under the tree. I patted my bag, “Alright, now we can go.” He got up and we started walking and chatting about whatever came to mind. After about half an hour, we came across an empty park and sat down under a particularly large tree to relax and cool down. I opened a water bottle and had a drink before offering it to Chase. His hand touched mine as he grabbed the bottle from it and I started to feel even hotter than I already was and that reminded me to check the video from his room. I took one more look at him before opening up the file. He had a light sheen of sweat on his body and his shirt seemed to cling tighter to his chest. I could also make out the small hint of a bulge beneath his short as he laid back. I licked my lips, I really wanted to see what was making that bulge. I scrubbed through the video, hoping to see Chase pull out his cock and start jerking off. Sadly that was not to be but the video was mostly him sitting in his room wearing just his underwear which gave me some pretty good shots of his perky ass, small bulge, and smooth armpits. I have no idea how long I was staring at his boy bits for but eventually Chase called to me and dragged me out of my reverie and suggested we go home. I agreed, after a few minutes more for me to calm down and get rid of the obscene bulge that would surely be visible if I stood up.</p>
<p>************************</p>
<p>Not much happened for the rest of the day, save for me catching a few whiffs of a sweaty Chase and getting hard all over again. My poor dick was begging to cum by the end of the evening but I didn’t have the chance until it was time to shower. I had Chase go first so I could stroke myself a little beforehand and edge a couple of times. Once I heard the shower turn off, I put my dick away and calmed myself down before it was my turn to shower. Chase sat down next to me and I could smell him again but this time it was a cleaner boy scent, still nice but harder to smell from further away. </p>
<p>I turned on the shower and went to go grab Chase’s clothes from today from the hamper but Chase was nice enough to just leave them on the floor of the bathroom for me. I’d had to remind him not to do that but for now, I was thanking him for being so thoughtful. I locked the door and threw my own clothes to the ground, cock already growing hard in anticipation. I picked up his shirt first, it’s smell making my brain go hazy and my cock start leaking. The smell at the armpits was different – fresher and much lighter because he had only worn the shirt for a little while, but it was still definitely my boy. I put the shirt down and reached for the green briefs, whose waistband I had see earlier today, and brought the crotch of them to my nose. I was flooded with the intense scent of my boy. I’d be able to pick that smell out anywhere. My cock was now coated with pre and I was ready to explode. I thought back to the images on the video from earlier. That cute little package – so small, probably still hairless. How good would that taste? If the scent of the sweat that comes off it was any indication, I would be in heaven in a second. I imagined exactly what he would look like naked and in minutes, I was shooting my load into my hand. I sat back on the toilet, briefs still pressed to my nose, basking in the glow of yet another incredible orgasm. After a few minutes of recuperating, I got into the shower and cleaned myself off. I took Chase’s clothes to the hamper, giving them one last sniff before I headed back downstairs to spend the rest of the night with him.</p>
<p>“This fucking kid,” I thought to myself, tossing the clothes into the hamper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>